


Get the Party Started

by goodemethyd



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Booty Calls, Coming Out, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Face-Sitting, Hate Sex, Lesbian AU, Love Confessions, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Bet, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodemethyd/pseuds/goodemethyd
Summary: Smutty party au that started with a tumblr prompt and has spiraled out of control. So I decided to post it on here too.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889608
Comments: 59
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: “You might not like me, but you definitely want me.”

Crystal has no idea why she’s even at the party. Usually she says no when Jan asks, but she’s bored, and she has a really good high going on from the bowl she smoked with her friends earlier, so she says yes.

As soon as she gets there, Crystal immediately starts regretting her decision. Then she sees Gigi across the kitchen and regrets it even more. For some unknown reason, Gigi Goode has decided that her life mission is to make Crystal’s life miserable. Well, Crystal is actually pretty sure she knows the reason. She knows a closet case when she sees one.

Maybe it’s the weed, or the way Gigi looks in her short little skirt, or maybe it’s the fact that every time Crystal sees her, Gigi is staring right at her, but Crystal decides tonight is the night when she’s gonna figure this shit out with Gigi once and for all.

Crystal sees her heading off away from everyone else and decides to make her move. When Gigi goes into the bathroom, Crystal shoves the door open and follows her in before she can stop her. She closes and locks it behind her before turning to stare at Gigi.

“What the fuck?!” Gigi yells at her.

“I’ve seen you staring at me all night.”

“Why the fuck would I stare at you?” Gigi asks contemptuously. 

“You can lie to your friends, and you can lie to yourself all you want. But I know what I see when I look at you.” Crystal looks Gigi up and down.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Gigi replies, looking flustered.

“Uh huh,” Crystal says, moving closer to Gigi.

“I don’t know what you _think_ you know,” Gigi spits out. “But I don’t like you.”

“You might not like me, but you definitely want me,” Crystal challenges.

“You think you’re so hot, don’t you?”

“Pretty sure _you’re_ the one who just called me hot.”

“Ugh!” Gigi shouted. “I just want to…”

“Want to what?” Crystal taunts.

Gigi shoves Crystal up against the door and kisses her roughly. “You’re so… fucking… annoying,” she bites out between rough kisses before slipping her tongue in Crystal’s mouth. 

“Yeah, I know,” Crystal breathes out as she pulls away before attaching her lips to Gigi’s neck, sucking a hickey into it just to piss her off. When Crystal’s satisfied with her work she attaches her lips to Gigi’s again and grips her hips, pulling her snug up against her.

This time it’s Gigi who pulls away.

“Are you going to touch me sometime today? Or are you too busy being an asshole?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Crystal says with a wicked grin on her face. She slides her hand up Gigi’s leg, under her skirt, until she reaches her destination. She touches her over her panties, feeling how sopping wet they are.

“That’s fucking hot,” Crystal whispers into her ear before pushing her panties to the side, slipping two fingers inside of her.

“Yesssss,” Gigi hisses and rests her head on Crystal’s shoulder, moaning as Crystal works to get her off. “Fuck, your fingers are magic,” Gigi murmurs and it urges Crystal on. She works her fingers faster and gets her thumb on Gigi’s clit, and uses her other hand to shove under Gigi’s top, brushing against a hard nipple.

“Fuck, I’m gonna…” Gigi clenches around her fingers as she reaches her orgasm, crying out in pleasure. Crystal slowly halts her movements and removes her fingers, bringing them to her mouth and cleaning them off. The face Gigi makes as she watches her makes the whole night at the party worth it.

“I want…”

“Yeah, do it, do whatever you want.” Crystal is so turned on she would let Gigi do basically anything at this point.

Gigi pulls Crystal’s pants down roughly and helps her up onto the counter.

“Of course you’re not wearing any underwear,” Gigi sneers while dropping to her knees.

“Does that make you hot, baby?” Crystal asks, spreading her legs. 

“Just shut the fuck up,” Gigi orders before licking in, effectively shutting Crystal up except for the moans that she can’t control. For someone in the closet, Gigi is surprisingly good with her tongue. Crystal wonders if she’s done this to someone else before, or if she just has a natural talent for it like she seems to have with everything else she’s ever seen her do. Either way, it’s really working for Crystal. And anyone walking past the bathroom would be able to tell.

“Hold still,” Gigi demands, sitting back on her haunches when Crystal thrusts her hips forward.

“Yeah, yeah, just lick me again.” Crystal reaches out to grab Gigi’s head, but she slaps her hand away before moving back in. Crystal grips the counter and uses everything she has to sit still while Gigi works her over. Her thighs are shaking by the time she finally comes with Gigi’s tongue making quick work of her clit.

“Fuck,” Crystal pants when Gigi stands up, wipes her mouth, and acts like she hasn’t just left Crystal boneless and breathless.

Gigi starts fixing her hair and making sure her clothes are on straight while Crystal remains on the bathroom counter, pants still around her ankles, trying to figure out how this is her life right now.

“I know you left this hickey on purpose, you bitch,” Gigi says after looking in the mirror and seeing Crystal’s handiwork. 

“What are you gonna do about it?” Crystal asks, finally jumping off the counter and pulling her pants up before crowding back into Gigi’s space with a smirk.

“Come to the next party and find out.” Gigi smirks back before leaving a last biting kiss on Crystal’s lips and abandoning her in the bathroom without a second glance.

Suddenly Crystal can’t wait for the next party.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: “I want to hike up your skirt and take you right here.”

Gigi absolutely does not go to the next party hoping to see Crystal Methyd. But when she spots her with Jan she can’t help but feel a little giddy.

Gigi would never admit it to anyone, but she’s so fucking jealous of how Crystal is proudly out and shows it off like she doesn’t have a care in the world. She would also never admit how hot she thinks Crystal is. But that doesn’t keep her from looking and admiring how her tan legs look in the skirt she’s wearing. Gigi sneaks glances at her all night as she drinks from her red cup and talks to her friends. 

Crystal holds her fingers up to her mouth in a v-shape and licks between them the next time Gigi looks at her. Gigi shakes her head and turns away, but she can feel herself getting hot and wet between her thighs. She remembers the last party and how Crystal’s fingers had felt inside of her. That quick hookup in the bathroom was the best one she’s ever had.

Later, there’s enough alcohol coursing through Gigi’s veins that she approaches Crystal in the middle of the living room. She’s standing by herself but there are plenty of people nearby. Luckily the music is loud enough to probably drown out anything she says.

“I want to hike up your skirt and take you right here,” she whispers in Crystal’s ear once she’s close enough.

“No one is stopping you,” Crystal replies, turning around with a glint in her eyes.

“Fuck off! I’m not fucking you in public.”

“You’re the one who suggested it!” Crystal yells, but her eyes shine with mirth.

“I didn’t mean… I… ugh!” Gigi hates how flustered Crystal makes her. She’s supposed to be the one in control, and she hates that Crystal makes her feel so powerless.

“Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes,” Crystal demands with a smirk and all Gigi can do is nod as she watches Crystal walk away.

Gigi takes a deep breath and thinks about ignoring Crystal and leaving, but she decides that she can’t deny herself another chance at an actually good orgasm at the hands of someone else. So she makes her way to the bathroom.

She tries the door knob and finds that it’s locked. Before she can decide what to do next the door flies open and Crystal pulls her inside. Her lips and her hands are on her immediately, and Gigi sighs into it, kissing Crystal back with fervor.

Gigi pushes her hand up underneath Crystal’s skirt and cups her ass, finding that she’s not wearing underwear again.

“Do you ever wear underwear?” Gigi asks as her fingers move to dip into Crystal’s wetness before circling her clit.

“Only on very special occasions,” Crystal says, widening her stance so Gigi has more room to work with. “Makes it easier for you to fuck me if I’m not wearing them. So get on with it.”

“God I hate you so fucking much,” Gigi spits out but she keeps moving her fingers.

“Yeah we’ve, ahhh,” she stops speaking to moan when Gigi pushes a finger inside. “We’ve established that. Add another one.”

Gigi does as Crystal says, and is rewarded with a rough kiss. Gigi works her fingers in and out and Crystal reaches down to rub at her clit until she comes, moaning into Gigi’s mouth and biting her bottom lip before she pulls away with a satisfied smile on her face.

“You gonna show me what you can do with that tongue when you’re not talking shit?” Gigi challenges, pulling her dress up and out of the way.

Crystal’s smile grows wider, and Gigi would be afraid if she weren’t so turned on. She slowly gets to her knees in front of Gigi and kisses up her inner thighs until she reaches her underwear, which Gigi is pretty sure are ruined with how wet she is. Gigi gasps as Crystal licks her over her underwear before slipping her fingers in the waistband to pull them down and remove them. Crystal tucks them into her jacket pocket before diving in and absolutely destroying Gigi with her tongue.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, I…” Gigi can’t form a coherent thought. All she can focus on is the feeling of Crystal’s tongue on her, how fucking amazing it feels, and how she literally never wants it to end. She leans against the wall, spreading her legs and Crystal licks in deeper.

Gigi can’t hold still, keeps squirming and trying to get closer to Crystal’s mouth somehow. But Crystal doesn’t stop her, just lets Gigi roll her hips and use her to chase as much pleasure as she can get.

When Gigi comes she feels like she’s never going to stop. She grabs onto Crystal’s head to keep her right where she is, tongue flicking quickly over her clit, until she can’t take it anymore. She pushes Crystal away and slumps down to the floor.

Crystal leans in and grabs her face before sticking her tongue in her mouth, kissing her breathless. Gigi can taste herself on Crystal’s tongue and it almost makes her want to go for a round two.

But she’s been MIA from the party for too long. Her friends are probably looking for her. She needs to go back.

She pushes Crystal away from her and stands up, pulling her dress back down.

“Are you gonna give me my underwear back?” Gigi asks once Crystal stands up too.

“Nope!” Crystal answers gleefully and Gigi can’t help but laugh. “I’m gonna keep them as a souvenir. To think about until our next time.” She winks and Gigi’s stomach flips over.

“What makes you think there’ll be a next time?”

“Oh, there will definitely be a next time,” Crystal says confidently before placing a soft kiss on Gigi’s lips. “Someday I’m going to fuck you in a bed,” she promises and Gigi really hopes she follows through.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: “I know what I want, when I want it. So get over here.”

Gigi decides she’s not wasting any time tonight. She came to the party for one reason and one reason only, and she’s not going to pretend to deny it. As soon as she sees Crystal she makes a beeline for her, pulling her away from the couple people she’s talking to.

“What the fuck, Gigi?” she asks once they’re isolated.

“Come with me to the bathroom,” Gigi says without preamble. Crystal follows without argument for once and Gigi pushes her in, locking the door behind them.

“So forward tonight Miss Goode,” Crystal observes, turning to look her over with a leer on her face.

Gigi just shrugs. “I know what I want, when I want it. So get over here.”

“Oh, so now you know what you want?” Crystal asks, slowly walking towards her. “Not a scared little lesbian in the closet anymore?” She smirks, and Gigi kind of wants to punch her smug face. “I’ve trained you up good, huh?”

“Shut up,” Gigi says and decides to kiss the smirk off Crystal’s face instead.

Crystal eagerly kisses her back, but pulls away all too soon in Gigi’s opinion.

“What?” Gigi starts to ask when Crystal spins her around and plasters herself against Gigi’s back. She sees that they’re standing in front of a full length mirror and watches their reflections as Crystal slips a hand into the front of her shorts and wraps the other arm around her waist.

“Oh fuck,” Crystal breathes out. “No panties? That’s so fucking hot.” She runs her fingers through Gigi’s slick folds as she brushes her lips over Gigi’s neck. “And so wet for me,” she whispers in Gigi’s ear before flicking her tongue out to lick the shell of it. “I really have trained you well.”

Gigi blushes despite herself because it’s all true. These days even thinking about Crystal is enough to get her turned on and completely ready to go. The fact that Crystal has noticed it makes Gigi whimper and try to press further into her touch.

Crystal moves her fingers slowly, exploring Gigi’s cunt before circling her clit lightly. She presses soft kisses against Gigi’s neck and shoulders, and Gigi gasps when Crystal bites down.

“You feel so good under my fingers, I could do this for hours,” Crystal’s voice is husky as she speaks in Gigi’s ear. “You look so good like this.” She makes eye contact with Gigi in the mirror, and Gigi can’t get the thought of how good they look together out of her head. She watches Crystal’s hand still moving unhurriedly under her shorts, and watches as she moves her other arm up to pull Gigi’s tank top down, exposing her breasts before brushing a thumb over one of her nipples. “Such perky tits,” Crystal observes before kissing her shoulder. “Can’t wait to get my mouth on them,” she says while pinching a nipple and Gigi feels it shoot straight down to her cunt.

“Fuck, Crystal,” Gigi breathes out, feeling overwhelmed by everything. “Make me come. I can’t...” Gigi can’t believe how she looks when she glances back up at her face in the mirror again, so fucked out and frantic.

Crystal starts moving her fingers more quickly on her clit and Gigi can’t control the moans that escape her lips, getting increasingly louder as she gets closer to her release.

“Everyone’s gonna hear you, gonna know what we’re doing in here,” Crystal warns as she continues her ministrations.

“Fuck, I don’t, uhhhh, I don’t care. Fuck! Yessss!” she hisses as she finally comes, feeling her orgasm rip through her body. It’s so intense that Gigi goes weak in the knees, nearly falling over if it weren’t for Crystal’s arm around her waist holding her upright.

“Holy shit,” Gigi pants and turns around to kiss Crystal once she can finally stand up straight on her own. “That was a lot.”

“I could tell,” Crystal says with a chuckle.

“What do you want?” Gigi asks her, eager to return the favor.

“God, anything, I’m probably like thirty seconds from coming after that show you just put on,” she admits, and Gigi smiles sheepishly but kind of feels proud of herself that she has that effect on Crystal too.

Gigi undoes Crystal’s pants and sticks her hand in, feeling the proof that Crystal was not lying with how soaking wet she is. She goes straight for her clit as she sticks her tongue in Crystal’s mouth, kissing her deeply as she works to get her off. Gigi doesn’t know if it’s actually thirty seconds, but it really doesn’t take long for Crystal to start moaning in her mouth as she reaches her climax.

“So, I want one more thing before we leave,” Gigi states once they’ve gotten their clothes straightened out and are about to leave the bathroom.

“What’s that?”

“Your number,” Gigi says before she can lose her nerve or talk herself out of it. She wants to take Crystal up on her offer of fucking her in a bed, or at least somewhere that’s not a bathroom at a crowded house party.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: “If you want to get me naked, you’ll have to convince me it’ll be worth my time.”

Crystal is lying in bed watching Stranger Things when her phone starts buzzing beside her.

_u up?_

It’s Gigi. Crystal was starting to wonder if she was ever going to actually use her number after she asked for it at the last party. 

_**is this a booty call?** _

It’s not exactly what Crystal thought she would use it for, but she’s not really mad about it.

_maybe…_

_**good**_  
👅🐱👉👌💦

_never mind_

_**lol shut up. come to my room. my roommate is at her bfs and won’t be back 2nite** _

Crystal sends another text, letting Gigi know which dorm she’s in and what her room number is. When she doesn't get a reply, she starts to wonder if Gigi did actually change her mind. 

But then, about fifteen minutes later, there’s a knock on her door and Crystal finds Gigi on the other side.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Crystal says, leaning against the doorframe and looking Gigi up and down. 

“Why are you like this?” Gigi asks exasperatedly, pushing past her into the room and Crystal just laughs as she shuts the door.

“You know you like it.”

“Whatever. Just take your clothes off,” Gigi demands, but doesn’t deny Crystal’s statement. She stores that information away for later.

“If you want me to get naked, you’ll have to convince me it’ll be worth my time,” Crystal informs Gigi, mostly just to be an asshole, crossing her arms over her chest.

Gigi seems to accept the challenge and stares at Crystal as she slowly lifts her shirt up, pulling it over her head to reveal a sheer red lacy bra that practically has Crystal’s mouth watering. 

“Mmm, nice,” Crystal murmurs, reaching out to touch but Gigi moves just out of her reach.

“Not yet.” Gigi slips her fingers into the waistband of her pants and slides them down her legs, stepping out of them and showing off the matching thong. “Convincing enough?”

Crystal nods, licking her lips as she takes in the sight before her.

“You look really fucking sexy,” Crystal purrs, stepping toward Gigi and running a finger along the lace of her bra.

“Obviously,” Gigi replies and Crystal laughs out loud.

“Fuck off,” she says, still laughing as she pushes Gigi down on her bed. She strips her sports bra over her head and steps out of her sweatpants before climbing on top of Gigi and finding her lips in a fervent kiss. 

Crystal kisses Gigi until she starts squirming beneath her. She gives her one last quick peck on the lips before moving down her body, kissing her neck and collarbone as she goes. She pauses when she’s face to face with Gigi’s bra again, and runs her hand along the thin fabric before pushing it out of the way to suck a nipple into her mouth. Gigi sighs and leans up to unclasp her bra, taking it off and throwing it onto the floor.

Crystal kisses her way to Gigi’s other nipple, then makes her way further down, pressing wet kisses all over her chest, her stomach, her hip bones. As she slides Gigi’s panties down her legs, she follows her fingers with her mouth, kissing along Gigi’s thigh and calf, then back up the other one until she reaches her destination. 

Gigi moans deeply as Crystal gets her mouth on her pussy. Crystal licks in slowly, enjoying the taste and feel of Gigi under her tongue. She takes her time with it, exploring her folds before focusing in on her clit. 

“Right there, please. Crystal I’m so close,” Gigi moans above her and Crystal stays right where she is, working Gigi over until she comes, bucking up against Crystal’s mouth.

“Can you keep going?” Crystal asks, looking up at Gigi’s flushed face.

“Yes, fuck, please,” she begs and Crystal licks back in, slipping a finger inside Gigi at the same time. She adds another finger and keeps her mouth on Gigi’s clit, quickly bringing her off again, and Gigi is loud as she comes for the second time. Crystal licks her one more time before pulling away and removing her fingers, wiping them on her sheets. She crawls up Gigi’s body and kisses her again. 

Gigi kisses back for a few moments before pushing Crystal off and flipping them over. 

“Gonna make me come, Gigi?” 

“Yeah,” she breathes out while pushing two fingers inside of Crystal.

Crystal cries out and moves along with Gigi’s fingers. Gigi leans down to lick and suck at Crystal’s nipple, extra sensitive because of her piercing, which Gigi seems to really like.

“Mmm, that feels good. Keep doing that,” Crystal instructs her.

“It’s really hot,” Gigi murmurs against her chest before biting down gently on her nipple.

“Fuck!” Crystal yells and comes suddenly, clenching down on Gigi’s fingers. “Keep going,” she orders, grabbing Gigi’s wrist before she can pull her fingers out.

Gigi continues to thrust her fingers in and out, and licks Crystal’s nipple one more time before moving down to suck on her clit.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Crystal moans and reaches down to rest her hand on Gigi’s head as she works her over with her tongue. Her back arches off the bed as she comes again, moaning Gigi’s name.

Gigi moves to lie next to Crystal afterwards, and Crystal can’t stop herself from rolling over to kiss her again. 

“Ok,” Gigi says, pulling away after a few minutes. “I should go. It’s late.”

“Yeah,” Crystal agrees, and watches sleepily as Gigi stands and puts her clothes back on.

“I’ll see you later?” Gigi says, sounding more like a question, as she reaches the door.

“10/10, would have booty call again,” Crystal lets Gigi know before she leaves.

“You are literally the worst,” Gigi replies, but the huge smile on her face as she walks out the door tells Crystal otherwise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: “This isn’t what it looks like.”

Even though they’ve been pretty regularly hooking up in their dorm rooms since Gigi had asked Crystal for her number, it’s basically tradition at this point to hook up in the bathroom at house parties. And it’s not one that Crystal really wants to stop.

She texts Gigi to meet her in the bathroom in ten minutes and makes an excuse to get away from her friends. She gets to the door the same time as Gigi does and follows her in, already feeling herself getting wet like some kind of Pavlovian response. 

Gigi immediately kisses her and Crystal eagerly kisses back, reaching down to grab Gigi’s ass and pull her snug up against her. She positions a thigh between Gigi’s legs, giving her something to grind down on and moves to kiss her neck.

“Fuck. Why is it so hot hooking up in a fucking bathroom?” Gigi asks, already breathing hard and letting out little whimpers as she thrusts against Crystal’s thigh. She unbuttons Crystal’s shirt and pushes it to the side to palm at her tits and play with her nipple ring. She’s pretty sure Gigi’s obsessed with it. Crystal bites down on Gigi’s neck when she pinches her nipple and Gigi yelps, her hips stuttering against Crystal’s thigh. “This feels so good Crystal. But I need you to touch me. Please.”

Crystal pulls her thigh back to give her more room to work with and pushes her hand into Gigi’s pants and underwear. She rubs at her clit as she keeps her lips moving on her neck.

“Yesss,” Gigi hisses at the contact, hands roaming all over Crystal and rolling her hips. She grabs Crystal’s head and guides her back to her lips to kiss her as Crystal works her wrist to get her off.

Gigi moans into Crystal’s mouth and jerks her hips forward as she comes. Crystal slows the movement of her fingers as Gigi pulls away, gasping for breath.

“How is it always so fucking good?” Gigi breathes out as Crystal extracts her hand from her pants.

“Because I am a sex goddess, clearly,” Crystal answers, trying to keep a smile off her face.

“You’re a loser,” Gigi replies, failing to keep one off hers. She reaches out and grabs Crystal’s face again, leaning forward to kiss her when all of a sudden the door opens and Gigi springs away from Crystal like she’s been burned. Crystal quickly buttons her shirt back up when she sees a girl standing in the doorway. She realizes they must’ve been too distracted to lock it, and she can’t believe they could be that careless.

“Oh! Sorry!” The girl speaks as she sees them and is about to close the door and leave when she looks at them more closely. “Wait. Gigi!?”

“Fuck,” Gigi mutters. “Nicky, this isn’t what it looks like!” 

“It looks like you were doing stuff with Crystal Methhead,” she says judgmentally. Crystal rolls her eyes at the name. Like she’s never heard that one before.

“Yeah fucking right,” Gigi sneers. “I’m not a fucking lesbian. And especially not with her,” Gigi says with so much disgust in her voice that it makes Crystal feel sick to her stomach.

She knows Gigi’s in the closet. She knows she’s not ready to come out and Crystal would never make her. She knows that the sneaking around is part of what makes it so hot in the first place. But it still really fucking hurts to hear Gigi talk about her as if she’s completely revolted by her after how much time they’ve been spending together lately.

So she storms off. She needs to get out of there, needs to leave the party before she starts crying over something this stupid in public. She doesn’t want to be crying about it at all, there’s literally no need to, but Crystal’s never been good at controlling her tears.

She’s almost to the door when she hears someone screaming her name.

“Crystal! Crystal, wait!” She hesitates just long enough for Gigi to reach her, grabbing her arm and stopping her from leaving.

“What do you want?” she spits out. 

“To do this,” she says before capturing Crystal’s lips in a kiss, right in the middle of the party, where anyone can see them.

“Gigi, what?” Crystal asks with wonder after she pulls away.

“I told Nicky the truth. I’m done hiding it. I’m done hiding you.” She looks at Crystal nervously, waiting for her reaction.

Crystal just places her hand against Gigi’s cheek and kisses her again. Their smiles are blinding when they pull apart and look at each other.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Gigi asks, reaching her hand out.

“Yeah,” Crystal says, taking Gigi’s hand. “You owe me an orgasm.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: “I never say no to a picnic.”

Since Gigi kissed Crystal in the middle of the party she’s been dealing with things fairly well. Her friends reacted to it a lot better than she thought they would, and the couple that had problems with it, well, Gigi doesn’t need them anyway. 

The best part about it is that she doesn’t have to sneak around anymore. She can kiss Crystal in the middle of parties anytime she wants, and they’re having even more hot sex now that they don’t have to sneak off undetected to do it. 

While the sex is great, obviously, Gigi is almost more excited about the fact that they’ve started just hanging out more often. She wants to get to know everything about Crystal that there is to know. She wants to spend almost all of her time with her and go on dates with her and do all of that cheesy romantic stuff, and she feels like she’s a 13-year-old with her first crush. Which, she guesses Crystal is kind of her first real crush, with how she hid a pretty huge, pretty important part of herself for most of her life.

“Do you wanna do something tomorrow?” Gigi asks Crystal, lying in her arms in her bed.

“What did you have in mind?” Crystal asks between soft kisses on her neck.

“How about a picnic?”

“I never say no to a picnic.”

So they go on a picnic. Gigi brings a huge blanket and a ton of food and Crystal claps her hands excitedly when she sees it all.

“This is so fun!” she squeals as they sit down in a secluded area under a bunch of trees in the park. 

They eat and talk and get to know each other a little better and Gigi is just so happy being with Crystal. She thinks back on how this all started and is really grateful that Crystal confronted her in the bathroom when she did, because there’s no way Gigi would have done anything about it other than keep staring at Crystal from afar and be jealous that she didn’t have to hide who she was.

“What are you thinking about?” Crystal asks her and Gigi realizes she’s been quiet for a while.

“Just happy,” Gigi answers honestly and can’t keep the smile off her face when she thinks about how true it really is.

“You’re adorable,” Crystal says with a sparkle in her eye and leans forward to cup Gigi’s cheek before pressing a soft kiss to her lips. 

But the kiss doesn’t stay soft for long. It’s like Crystal’s lips flip a switch inside Gigi and she wants more. She deepens the kiss and wraps her arms around Crystal’s neck. Crystal gently pushes Gigi down, lying next to her and leaning over on an elbow to hover halfway above her as she keeps kissing her, slipping her tongue through Gigi’s lips.

Gigi pulls away, gasping for breath and Crystal presses open mouthed kisses to her neck and her collarbone.

“Crystal,” Gigi moans as the other girl starts moving her hand down her body. “We’re in public.”

“Shh, it’s ok. No one’s around.”

“But…” Gigi means to protest but when Crystal’s hands reach her shorts she loses all train of thought.

“Do you want me to stop?” Crystal asks, leaning up to look in her eyes and stilling her movements.

“No, please don’t stop,” Gigi whispers, deciding that she’s game if Crystal is.

“You’re always so fucking wet for me. It’s the hottest thing ever,” Crystal murmurs against Gigi’s neck as her fingers dip lower and brush through Gigi’s slick folds. It makes Gigi shiver. She never thought she was into public sex, but it’s thrilling in a way she never imagined, and it has her coming way quicker than she thought possible as Crystal works her magic with her fingers.

“Do you want me to…” Gigi starts to ask and Crystal nods emphatically before moving her lips to meet Gigi’s again. Gigi slips her hand into Crystal’s pants and returns the favor, swallowing her moans when Crystal tips over the edge.

They lie on the blanket cuddled up after, Gigi’s head resting on Crystal’s chest, and she feels so happy she could burst, like she’s on cloud nine. 

“I can’t believe I actually have a girlfriend,” Gigi muses. It slips out of her mouth before she really realizes it.

“Wait. Hold on,” Crystal says and Gigi freaks out internally, sitting up and looking at Crystal to see if she looks mad. Why did she have to say that out loud? “You have a girlfriend? She’s gonna be pretty jealous of what we just did.” She sits up too and tucks a lock of Gigi’s hair behind her ear and looks at her with admiration in her eyes.

“Shut upppp,” Gigi says, drawing it out and hiding her face in her hands. She’s so embarrassed. 

“No, seriously.” Crystal grabs Gigi’s hands to pull them away from her face and holds them in her own. “You should probably just break up with her because I’m pretty sure I would be a way better girlfriend, and I won’t share.”

“Really?” Gigi asks, hopeful.

“Really. So if you need to call her or something--” Gigi cuts off her girlfriend with a kiss, but it’s cut short due to the fact that she can’t stop smiling. 

Crystal is her girlfriend and Gigi feels like the luckiest girl on Earth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompts: "You’re wrong and I’ll prove it.” + “We bet and you lost, so you have to do it.” + “What do you think? Is purple my color?”

It’s a lazy Sunday afternoon and Crystal and Gigi have spent most of their day naked in bed, exchanging orgasms. Currently, Gigi is between Crystal’s thighs, working on taking her apart with her mouth.

“Right there, fuck, don’t fucking stop!” Crystal moans when Gigi focuses her attention on her clit. Gigi does as Crystal says and soon she’s coming, toes curling and Gigi’s name falling from her lips. Gigi licks her through it until Crystal quiets down and sighs contentedly.

“You’re getting really good at that,” Crystal says before pulling Gigi up to capture her lips in a kiss, loving the taste of Gigi and herself mingled together on her tongue.

“Better than you,” Gigi taunts when she pulls away.

“Oh please. You’ve been a lesbian for like ten minutes. There’s no way you’re better than me at eating pussy,” Crystal protests. She knows how good she is with her tongue and nothing that Gigi says can convince her otherwise.

“You’re wrong and I’ll prove it,” Gigi says stubbornly, sitting back and staring down at Crystal.

“You wanna bet?”

“Yeah, actually I do. I bet that I can get you off faster than you can get me off.”

“Alright. I’ll take that bet,” Crystal agrees, sitting up next to Gigi. “What are the terms?”

“Next time we fuck we set a timer and see who comes faster.”

“Ok.” Easy enough, Crystal thinks.

“If I win I get to pick out your outfit for the next party.”

“Sure. But _when_ I win, I get to do your makeup for the next party.”

“Deal,” Gigi agrees even though she’s rolling her eyes. When she reaches out to shake Crystal’s hand, Crystal pulls her down to kiss her again instead.

~~

“Are you ready?” Crystal asks, sitting on her knees between Gigi’s spread legs. She has the timer nearby, ready to set it and prove to Gigi just how good she is at eating pussy.

“Ready for you to lose.” Gigi taunts.

“We’ll see.” Crystal smirks at her before lying down, her face just a few inches away from Gigi’s cunt. She hits the timer and gets down to business, licking a broad stripe through Gigi’s folds to her clit. She knows exactly how Gigi likes it and she’s going to use that to her advantage. She uses her whole mouth, kissing, sucking, licking, and varies the pressure. She waits until she hears the telltale whimpers that means Gigi’s getting close before going in for the kill. She sucks hard on Gigi’s clit and grips her hips, pulling her even closer to her mouth. Crystal can feel how tense Gigi’s thighs are hooked over her arms, like she’s working really hard not to come. But Crystal knows how close she is by the noises she’s making and the way her hips are hitching. She knows it’ll all be over soon.

“Fuck,” Gigi whines before letting go, moaning loudly as she comes under Crystal’s tongue. Normally Crystal would keep licking her through it, keep tasting her and maybe slip in a finger or two, but she has to turn off the timer.

“Ha! Three minutes and thirteen seconds!” she crows. “Beat that!”

“Fuck you,” Gigi bites out, her chest heaving as she stares up at Crystal.

“Yeah. That’s the point. So get on with it.” Crystal lies down next to Gigi and pinches her nipple.

“Ow, you bitch!” Gigi yells and Crystal just laughs. But Gigi sits up and positions herself in between Crystal’s legs.

“Show me whatcha got, baby.” 

Gigi rolls her eyes, but does indeed show Crystal what she’s got. She wasn’t lying when she told her she was getting really good. Gigi’s tongue feels amazing as she licks over her pussy and Crystal loudly voices her approval.

“No fingers!” Crystal protests as Gigi starts to slip one in. “We, ahhh, we agreed! Mouths only. Fuck!” she yells as Gigi moves her finger away and slips her tongue inside instead. “Mmm, so good.”

Crystal starts getting close, but there’s no way she’s losing this to Gigi. She doesn’t know how much time has passed, but she’s gonna hold out for as long as she can. It starts getting more difficult when Gigi moves to her clit, and then impossible when she gets a rhythm going with her tongue that pushes Crystal over the edge.

Crystal watches Gigi’s expression as she looks at the timer, but she doesn’t give anything away.

“Well?” Crystal asks, sitting up and grabbing for it. “Five minutes and twenty-seven seconds. Not bad. But I told you I was the pussy eating master.”

“I can’t believe I lost,” Gigi laments.

“You lost the bet. But really I’d say you’re the winner since you get eaten out by the pussy eating master herself,” Crystal says, wiggling her eyebrows.

“You’re so stupid.”

“Yeah, I know,” Crystal agrees with a grin on her face and Gigi kisses it off her.

~~

“Time to let me do your makeup!” Crystal yells once Gigi opens her door on Saturday night before the party.

“Do I have to?” Gigi groans as she lets Crystal in.

“You absolutely have to! We bet and you lost, so you have to do it.”

“Come on Crystal,” Gigi whines. “That wasn’t a serious bet.”

“So you’re telling me that if I had lost you wouldn’t have made me do it?” Crystal seriously doubts it.

Gigi pauses before she finally relents. “Ok, you’re right, I would have.”

“That’s what I thought. Now sit down.”

Crystal takes her time putting Gigi’s makeup on, still wanting it to look nice even though it will definitely be way different than how Gigi usually does it. Crystal uses the brightest colors she has and makes sure to put on extra glitter. She finishes off the look with some lipstick and stands back to admire the final product.

“Ok, you can look now.”

Gigi turns around to look in the mirror and see Crystal’s work.

“Wow. It’s actually not bad.”

“Thanks,” Crystal says sarcastically.

“I didn’t mean it like that. Your makeup looks great on you, but it’s definitely way more out there than mine. But I like this. It’s pretty. What do you think? Is purple my color?” Gigi asks, puckering up her lips and making kissy noises at Crystal, showing off the bright purple lipstick Crystal had applied.

“Absolutely,” Crystal says and then proceeds to kiss most of the said purple lipstick off her lips.

She makes sure to reapply it before they head to the party.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompts: “I’d be fine having sex with the same person for the rest of my life, if it wasn’t the same sex every single time.” + “This is a totally inappropriate soundtrack.”

Crystal wasn’t normally the type to be tied down. She liked her freedom and liked to hook up with hot girls every chance she got. That is, until Gigi came along and threw everything Crystal thought she knew out the window.

Gigi is Crystal’s first girlfriend, the first girl that she has ever been with more than once or twice, and the first girl she’s really ever had any kind of nonsexual feelings for. She realizes that even before they became girlfriends officially, Gigi was the only one she was hooking up with. She doesn’t think it was on purpose, but who knows anymore.

It kind of terrifies Crystal if she’s being honest.

“I think I need to break up with Gigi,” she says to Jan after she inhales and passes her the joint.

“What are you talking about?” Jan asks, taking a hit. “You guys are great together.”

“I don’t know.” She shrugs and takes the joint back. “It’s just weird having sex with the same person so much.”

“You know that’s what most people do, right?” Jan asks, cackling. “Most people want to find someone they love and get married and have sex with the same person for the rest of their lives.”

“I’d be fine having sex with the same person for the rest of my life, if it wasn’t the same sex every single time,” Crystal tries to explain, but her brain is starting to get foggy. “I think I would actually cry if I got bored with sex.”

“Well do you get bored with Gigi? Are you having the same sex every single time?” Jan asks, always one to try to be helpful.

“We’re having _great_ sex every single time,” Crystal says, eyes glazing over as she thinks about what they did last night, and she can’t help the grin that’s overtaking her face. “I think it’s probably the best sex I’ve ever had in my life honestly.” She admits, losing her filter like she does almost every time she smokes. “It seems like it gets better every time.”

“Then why would you want to break up with her, you idiot?” Jan shouts at her.

“I don’t know! I’m out of my element here Jan!”

“Oh, I see what’s going on here,” Jan says, stealing the joint back. “You’re scared.”

“What? No.”

“Yeah. You are. You’re scared that you’re gonna fall for this girl.”

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about,” Crystal says, and it’s totally convincing.

“Uh huh. Sure. But I don’t think you have anything to be scared of. I’ve never seen you this happy Crys. And whether that’s because of Gigi or not, I think you owe it to yourself, and to her, to find out.”

“Ugh,” Crystal groans. “Why are you always right?”

“It’s because I’m so intellig-Jan-t.”

“Not the name puns!” Crystal yells and they both break out into a fit of giggles.

Once they finally calm down and get their laughing under control, Jan speaks again.

“Seriously though, please tell me you’re not gonna break up with Gigi.”

“I’m not. You’re right. I was just being an idiot. In fact, I think I’m gonna go have definitely-not-boring sex with her right now,” Crystal says with a grin, standing up and looking for her phone and her keys. “Thanks for the advice, Jan.”

“Anytime. Have fun!” Jan calls after her as she walks out the door.

~~

“Hey baby,” Crystal says once Gigi opens her door, then surges forward to kiss her.

“Um, hi,” Gigi replies once Crystal pulls away.

“You look really sexy,” Crystal says, looking Gigi up and down as she follows her fully into her dorm room.

“Yeah right,” Gigi snorts. She’s wearing her glasses, her hair is pulled up in a messy bun, and she has no makeup on. She’d been watching Disney+ in sweats before Crystal showed up.

“I’m serious. This is really doing it for me,” Crystal says, wrapping her arms around Gigi’s waist. “I want to fuck you so bad right now,” she whispers before kissing her neck.

“How is that different from any other time?” Gigi asks with a soft chuckle that turns into a moan when Crystal bites down gently. But then she’s pulling Crystal toward the bed and stripping their clothes off as they go.

“What can I say? I have a smoking hot girlfriend who really turns me on,” Crystal says from her position on top of Gigi, looking down into her eyes.

“Wow, what a coincidence. So do I,” Gigi agrees and pulls her down to kiss her, enjoying the feeling of Crystal’s body against hers.

Crystal moves to kiss her neck again, then her shoulder, then her chest, stopping to pay attention to her nipples. Crystal makes her way down the rest of Gigi’s body and is almost to her destination when she hears “I Just Can’t Wait to Be King” playing loudly on the TV behind her.

“This is a totally inappropriate soundtrack,” Crystal says, looking up at Gigi and they both burst into laughter as they make eye contact. Gigi finds the remote and quickly shuts the TV off. “Hey Siri,” Crystal calls out once there’s silence. “Play sex playlist.”

“Of course you have a sex playlist,” Gigi says as she hears the music start playing from Crystal’s phone.

“I’m surprised we haven’t used it yet honestly.”

Before Gigi can say anything else Crystal resumes her previous actions, spreading her apart with her fingers and licking into her cunt, and all thoughts of anything but Crystal’s tongue leaves her mind. She licks her slowly and methodically, winding her up and making her feel good, but not going hard or fast enough and never focusing attention on her clit for long enough to make her come

“Crystal,” Gigi moans after what feels like hours. “Please.”

“Please what?” she murmurs against her folds that are absolutely soaked by now.

“Please make me come,” she begs.

“I don’t know. I’m really enjoying myself down here,” Crystal says before flicking her tongue over Gigi’s clit a few times. “I could do this all night I think.”

“Oh god, I can’t. I need to come, please.”

Crystal doesn’t reply this time, but finally sucks her clit into her mouth and gives her what she wants. Gigi comes hard and loud, her whole body tensing up and shaking as Crystal keeps up the pressure on her clit.

“I think I just blacked out,” Gigi says once she comes down from her orgasm, still feeling warm and fuzzy all over.

Crystal giggles as she crawls up to lie next to Gigi. “That good?”

“Holy fuck,” is all she can say. She reaches out to cup Crystal’s cheek in her hand before kissing her languidly, tasting herself on Crystal’s lips and tongue.

Crystal starts rutting up against her leg, looking for friction as Gigi deepens their kiss, and she wants to make Crystal feel as good as she’d made her feel.

“What do you want?” Gigi whispers against Crystal’s lips, running her hands over her body. “I want to make you feel good.”

“I want to sit on your face so bad,” Crystal practically whines.

“Okay.” They’ve never done that before but Gigi would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about it. And she thinks she wants it just as bad as Crystal.

“Yeah?”

Gigi nods enthusiastically and kisses Crystal again, trying to show her how much she wants to do this. Crystal seems to get it and moves to position herself above Gigi, encouraging her to rest her head on a couple pillows to make her more comfortable. 

“Just tap my leg if it gets to be too much, okay? I don’t want to hurt you,” Crystal says, reaching down to caress Gigi’s cheek before running her thumb over her lips.

“I trust you,” Gigi says, kissing Crystal’s thumb and then reaching up to grip her hips. “Now sit on my face.”

Crystal’s laugh turns into a moan when she sinks down and Gigi licks into her. Gigi can tell she’s trying to be gentle at first, can feel how she’s trying to hold herself back. 

“Come on,” she challenges Crystal. “Show me what you got.”

Crystal complies and starts moving faster, grinding down harder, using Gigi’s mouth and tongue to get herself off. It’s definitely a lot but Gigi loves every second of it. She loves the way Crystal feels and tastes on her tongue, and she loves the sounds that are coming out of Crystal’s mouth with every shift of her hips. 

“Fuck,” Crystal groans after a while. “Gigi, I’m gonna come.”

Gigi grips her hips harder and tries to focus on her clit as she keeps grinding down, tangling her fingers in Gigi’s hair. Crystal moans loudly as she comes, body tensing and practically doubling over. She’s still for a few moments as her orgasm washes over her, then moves a few more times, slowly, over Gigi’s tongue before swinging her leg over and lying down next to Gigi again.

“That was really hot,” Gigi tells her. “I can’t wait to do that again.”

“Ugh yes,” Crystal agrees wholeheartedly.

“But later, because I need to sleep right now. You wore me the fuck out.”

“Oh god, me too.” Crystal kisses her softly one more time before cuddling up against her, and they drift off to sleep in each other’s arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: “I’m yours, in every way you’ll have me.”

“Come back to my room,” Crystal insists as she and Gigi leave the party they’d gone to that night, hands intertwined as they walk across campus. “Stay with me tonight.”

“Yeah,” Gigi agrees easily. “Sounds good.”

They change into pajamas quickly when they get there, exhausted from dancing all night, and crawl into Crystal’s bed together. Crystal curls up against Gigi, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close. 

Gigi sighs contentedly and kisses her cheek. “Good night,” she whispers, then kisses her again, on the lips this time, and closes her eyes.

Crystal looks at Gigi’s peaceful face, thinking of how far they’ve come since the first party, the first time they hooked up, and how so much has changed since then. She thinks about how she wants to be around Gigi literally all the time. She thinks about how happy Gigi makes her, and the conversation she’d had with Jan flashes through her mind. She realizes that Jan was absolutely right.

Crystal starts crying when she figures out what it all means. She’s always been one to wear her emotions on her sleeve, no matter how hard she tries not to.

“What’s wrong?” Gigi asks, opening her eyes and seeing the tears falling from Crystal’s.

“Nothing’s wrong. Everything’s perfect.” Crystal smiles, trying to prove herself to Gigi.

“Then why are you crying?” she asks, wiping a tear from her cheek. 

“They’re happy tears, I swear. It’s just… I think I’m falling in love with you,” Crystal says, admitting it to herself as much as she is to Gigi. 

Gigi gasps.

“I’m sorry if it’s too fast. I don’t want to scare you away. I wasn’t gonna say anything, but I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. I just--”

Gigi shakes her head and cuts her off. “Crystal, can’t you see? I’m yours, in every way you’ll have me. I’m so in love with you that it physically hurts sometimes. I came out for you. I--”

This time Crystal cuts her off with a kiss. Suddenly she’s not feeling so exhausted anymore. She rolls over on top of Gigi and tries to convey every single emotion she’s feeling with the way her lips move against the younger girl’s. 

She feels like she’ll fall apart if Gigi stops kissing her. Her heart is beating so fast in her chest, and she feels like it’s going to explode, bursting with the love she’s feeling. It’s terrifying and exhilarating all at the same time.

They’re frantic, hands moving in a frenzy and lips working nonstop, trying to get impossibly closer. Crystal doesn’t even remember how they got their clothes off, but soon they’re naked, grinding against each other. She wants to do so much, but she’s not willing to stop kissing Gigi. They get their fingers on each other and use the friction between them to get each other off, gasping and groaning into each other’s mouths.

“I love you,” Crystal whispers against Gigi’s lips, and they finally stop kissing because they can’t stop smiling at each other. Crystal doesn’t think she’ll ever get tired of saying it.

“I love you too,” Gigi replies, and Crystal knows she’ll never get tired of hearing it either.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: “You wanted me to walk in on you.”

“I told my mom about you today,” Gigi speaks into the phone quietly once Crystal picks up.

“You did? How did it go?” Crystal asks with concern. Gigi had been a nervous wreck the whole week before winter break, trying to decide if she was going to come out to her mom or not. She still hadn’t really decided by the time she got home, but she just kind of blurted it out at breakfast and there was no going back.

“She was surprised at first, and seemed a little sad. But eventually she told me she just wants me to be happy, and she doesn’t care if it’s with another girl as long as she treats me right and loves me. And then she hugged me for like five whole minutes.”

“Aww that’s so precious! I’m glad you guys are good.” Gigi can hear Crystal’s smile on her voice and she smiles as she pictures it in her head.

“Yeah. Me too. But then she asked how we met and how we got together.”

Crystal’s laugh crackles over the phone. “Oh god, what did you tell her?”

“I said we met at a party.”

“That’s it? That’s so boring!” Crystal objects.

“Well it’s not like I could tell her the whole truth!” Gigi protests. “Hey mom, Crystal barged in on me in the bathroom at a party and taunted me until I kissed her and she fucked me with her magic fingers until I came and then I ate her out on the countertop.”

“But it’s a great story!” Crystal says through her laughter.

“Yeah, so great of you to intrude on my privacy in the bathroom.” Gigi rolls her eyes.

“Oh please, you wanted me to walk in on you.”

“Oh I did, did I?”

“Absolutely. Don’t forget you’re the one who kissed me first. And anyway, look how it turned out.”

“Can’t argue with you there,” Gigi relents. “It did turn out pretty great.”

“Yeah it did,” Crystal agrees with a sigh and there’s a comfortable pause in their conversation as they think about the first time they hooked up.

“So, what are you wearing?” Crystal breaks the silence. “Going down memory lane got me really horny.”

“Classy,” Gigi snorts.

“Hey! I fucking miss you! I never thought I’d be wishing for winter break to end so I could go back to school.”

“I know. Me either.” Gigi misses Crystal so much, misses her smile, misses her kisses and her touch. Everything about her really.

“Soooo… Are you gonna tell me what you’re wearing?”

“How about I show you instead? Is your laptop nearby?”

They get set up on Skype and Gigi’s really glad she’s home alone at the moment. When she opens the video she sees Crystal standing up in full view of the camera, wearing a lacy white lingerie set complete with a garter belt and thigh high stockings. 

“Do you like?” she asks, twirling around to give Gigi a full view of everything.

“Like is not the word I would use. Although it is a little weird seeing you with underwear on,” Gigi muses.

Crystal giggles and winks at her. “I got them just for you baby.”

“You look so fucking sexy. God I wish I was there with you,” Gigi whines, voice dripping with lust.

“And what would you do to me if you were?” she asks seductively, running her fingers along the lace of the lingerie as she sits down on her bed.

“I would kiss you. And touch you.”

“Mmm, where?” Crystal asks, voice low and deep as she looks at Gigi through the camera.

“First I would take your bra off, get my mouth on your perky little nipples.”

Crystal groans and unclasps her bra, letting it fall to the bed. She sucks two fingers into her mouth and rubs one of her nipples. “Feels good Gigi.”

“Don’t forget the other one, make sure to pull on your piercing, I know you like it when I do that,” Gigi instructs.

“I love it when you do that,” Crystal breaths out, pinching her other nipple and pulling on the barbell going through it, letting out a loud moan. “Fuck. Take off your top, I wanna see you too.”

Gigi whips her shirt over her head and runs her hands over her tits for a few seconds before turning her attention back to Crystal.

“I want you to touch yourself now, but leave your panties on. Just reach inside.”

Gigi watches as Crystal's fingers make their way down her body, slipping into the top of her underwear and moving slowly underneath.

“Ahh, I’m so wet Gigi, just for you.”

“Should be easy for you to slip a finger inside then. Go on,” Gigi urges, watching Crystal follow her orders and getting more turned on by the second as she listens to her moans and gasps. She wants to touch herself so bad, but right now she’s focusing on Crystal.

“Tell me how it feels.”

“Feels amazing,” Crystal moans. “Want more.”

“Yeah, put another finger in. And use your other hand to rub at your clit. Get yourself off for me.”

Crystal groans as she does what Gigi says, her other hand disappearing under the white lace, moving quickly. “Fuck, Gigi, I’m gonna come. I’m so close.”

“Come on Crystal, come for me baby.”

“Yeah, yeah, Gigi!” Crystal comes with her name slipping from her lips, chest heaving and breathing hard. Gigi finds that she’s breathing hard too, just from watching.

“That was so hot Crystal, holy shit.”

Crystal smiles at her, looking blissful and satisfied, and she gasps as she pulls her fingers out of herself.

“Taste yourself,” Gigi whispers when she sees Crystal’s glistening fingers.

Crystal moans as she puts them in her mouth, and Gigi can see her tongue swirling around them.

“Fuck,” Gigi whispers and reaches down to touch herself over her pants, unable to stop herself anymore.

“Tastes good, but not as good as you,” Crystal informs her when she takes her fingers out of her mouth. “I wish I could taste you right now.”

“Unghh,” Gigi groans oh so eloquently and her hips roll up toward her hand of their own accord.

“Wait!” Crystal yells as Gigi is about to slip her hand into her pants, needing to get off right fucking now. “I got you a present. It’s in your bag, in the side pocket. Go get it.”

“What?” Gigi tries to ask, but Crystal just yells at her to go get it. Gigi digs through her bag and finds a long wrapped box. “What is it?” she asks once she gets back in front of the camera.

“Open it,” Crystal demands. So Gigi does, and she finds a hot pink dildo. “You’re gonna fuck yourself with it right now. Then when we get back I’m gonna use my strap and fuck you with it until you can’t walk.”

“Please,” Gigi whimpers as Crystal’s words play out in her head.

“Come on,” Crystal urges, snapping her out of her daydream. 

Gigi gets naked and lies with her legs spread open on her bed, making sure she’s in full view of the camera for Crystal to see. She’s so turned on from watching Crystal’s little show that she’s already wet and pliant, able to push almost the whole thing in on the first try. She moans as she feels it enter her and listens to Crystal’s encouragement as she pulls it almost all the way out before pushing it back in.

“You’re taking it so good, Gigi. It looks so good in your pretty little pussy.”

Gigi lets Crystal’s words wash over her as she continues fucking herself with the dildo, biting her lip and curling her toes.

“I want to hear you, don’t hold back,” Crystal requests, and the moan Gigi’s been holding in falls loudly from her lips. “Yeah, there you go. Are you close baby?”

“Uh huh,” Gigi gasps at a particularly deep thrust.

“Make yourself come.”

Gigi reaches down and rubs at her clit while she keeps up her motions with the dildo. “Uhh, uhh, fffuckkk,” she breathes out as she comes, clenching down around it as she keeps up the pressure on her clit until it all becomes too much. “Crystal, Crys…”

“I’m here baby, you did so good.”

“I love you,” Gigi says contentedly after she takes the dildo out, laying it to the side and looking at Crystal on her screen. “I miss you.”

“I love you too Gigi. And I’ll see you soon. Enjoy the rest of your break and think of me every time you fuck yourself with that.”

Gigi giggles. “I will. As long as you wear all of that when we get back.”

“Deal.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompts: “This is… exactly what it looks like.” + “I really wish you’d told me your mother was in town.”

“You look so sexy with that on,” Gigi says to Crystal, rubbing at her clit as she watches Crystal put on her strap. “I can’t wait for you to be inside me.”

“Mmm, keep talking,” Crystal hums as she gets everything situated, stroking it as she watches Gigi.

“Want you to fuck me with your cock, baby, make me really feel it.” Gigi pushes two fingers inside herself, groaning and thinking about how much better it will feel when they’re replaced with Crystal’s strap.

Crystal crawls on top of Gigi, kissing her roughly. Gigi pulls her fingers out and reaches down to grab the dildo, positioning it at her entrance.

“Come on, fuck me,” Gigi demands and Crystal obeys, pushing in slowly, filling her up. Gigi gasps when Crystal’s all the way in and grabs her ass, trying to pull her even closer. Crystal starts moving, pulling almost all the way out before pushing slowly back in, grinding against the hilt to feel the pressure against her clit.

“Harder, please,” Gigi whines and Crystal picks up the pace, snapping her hips quickly as she thrusts into Gigi, unrestrained. She feels the pleasure building inside her as Crystal keeps fucking her, and she can’t stop babbling, telling her how good she’s making her feel.

Crystal kisses her again and grinds her hips against her as she bottoms out, chasing her own orgasm. She pulls away from the kiss and drops her head onto Gigi’s shoulder, groaning loudly, her hips moving erratically as she comes from the pressure of the strap against her clit.

Gigi gives Crystal a moment to pull herself together before urging her to keep going. She’s so close now, and she reaches down to put some pressure on her clit when Crystal starts moving again, fucking Gigi quick and deep.

“Yes, yes, yesssss!” Gigi yells as she comes, gripping Crystal’s back, hard. She feels so good and so full with Crystal on top of her and inside her. She clenches around the dildo and is still riding the high of her climax when the door swings open. And she makes eye contact with her mother over Crystal’s shoulder. While the dildo is still inside her. And she wants to die.

“Mom! What are you doing here?” Gigi sputters as they scramble apart, desperately trying to cover themselves and somehow hide what they were just doing from her mother. 

“I told you I was coming to visit! What are _you_ doing?” she yells, turning to look away.

Gigi tries to think of something to say that isn’t the truth. But it’s no use. There’s no denying what she saw. “This is… exactly what it looks like.” She hears Crystal’s groan of embarrassment next to her. “Can you, um, give us some privacy, please?” she asks awkwardly. “So we can get dressed.”

“Oh, yeah, I’ll just wait at that little cafe we ate at last time I was here,” she answers and rushes out the door.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god!” Crystal yells once the door closes again and gets up to lock it. She starts pacing and looks at Gigi. “I really wish you’d told me your mother was in town,” she hisses. “It would’ve been nice to be wearing something more than just a strap on the first time she saw me!” She drops it on the floor after removing it and tries to find her clothes that were flung off haphazardly earlier.

“I’m sorry! She told me she was coming tomorrow! And I’m pretty sure that I’m more embarrassed than you are! She’s _my_ mom! It’s one thing to tell her I’m a lesbian, but it’s quite a different thing for her to see it in person in the form of my girlfriend fucking me with a hot pink dildo!” Gigi yells, putting her own clothes on.

“Yeah, you’re right, that is pretty embarrassing,” Crystal points out.

“Not fucking helping!” Gigi yells, but starts laughing when she looks at Crystal again and sees the smile on her face.

“Is she gonna freak out?” Crystal asks softly, wrapping her arms around Gigi’s waist and pulling her in tight.

“I don’t know,” she replies, but she feels better about the situation already with Crystal’s simple touch and embraces the hug.

She just wants her mom to love Crystal like she does. Well, maybe not _exactly_ like she does. But her mom is her best friend, and her opinion is important to Gigi. She thinks about how devastated she’ll be if her mom doesn’t approve, but she knows that ultimately nothing will change the way she feels about Crystal.

They finally calm down enough to leave Gigi’s dorm room, and walk hand in hand to the cafe where Gigi’s mom is waiting.

“Mom, this is my girlfriend, Crystal,” Gigi introduces, feeling proud despite the initial meeting, Crystal’s hand in hers a grounding force as they sit down across from her mother.

“H-hello Mrs. Goode, it’s, uh, nice to meet you,” Crystal stutters out, avoiding eye contact at all costs, and Gigi squeezes her hand slightly, just wanting to show her love and support.

“Hi Crystal. Nice to meet you too. And please, call me Lauren. I think we’re quite past the formalities now,” she says with a raised eyebrow.

Crystal turns bright red.

“Mom!”

“I’m just teasing. It really is nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much about you from our Gigi here. It seems like you make her really happy, and that’s all I really want for her.” Now it’s Gigi’s turn to turn bright red.

“Are you done embarrassing us now?” Gigi asks.

“Probably not,” she laughs.

They eat and chat and Crystal answers all of Gigi’s mom’s questions like a champ, getting over the initial awkwardness enough to act like her usual charming self. Gigi sits back and smiles as she watches her girlfriend talk animatedly to her mother about gardening, and she feels like the luckiest girl in the world.

She thinks they’re in the clear as they finish eating, but then her mom starts talking directly to Crystal.

“I just want to let you know that I definitely approve of your relationship with my daughter. All I ever wanted for you was someone to love you and treat you right,” she says, looking over at Gigi, then back to Crystal. “And it sure sounded like you were treating her right before I walked in earlier.”

Crystal snorts before she can stop herself, then turns bright red again, for probably the 100th time that day.

“Mom! Oh my god!” Gigi exclaims, turning bright red herself. That’s definitely not something she wants her mom to be thinking about.

“Oh hush,” she says with a wave of her hand. “I’m not naive enough to think you’re not having sex with your girlfriend. You’re adults, you’re in college. I was in college once too, I know what goes on.” She has a wistful look in her eyes that makes Gigi want to dig a hole in the ground and bury herself alive.

“Jesus Christ,” she mutters, covering her face with her hand.

“As long as you’re being safe and you love each other, that’s all that matters.”

Gigi looks over at Crystal and can’t control the smile on her face as they make eye contact. As embarrassing as this whole encounter with her mother has been, she knows her last statement is true. She loves Crystal and Crystal loves her, and that really is all that matters.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompts: “Wanna go grab a drink?” + “Dance with me.”

“Hey baby!” Crystal greets Gigi with a kiss when she gets to her dorm room. It’s been awhile since they’ve been to a party and Gigi is pretty excited about going. “I’m almost ready.” She takes a hit on the joint she’s holding before she goes back to straightening her hair. “You want any?” she asks, holding it out for Gigi.

“Um, I’ve never…” Gigi trails off.

“You don’t have to, just thought I’d offer.”

“No, I-I want to, I just, don’t…” She’s kind of embarrassed to admit she has no idea what she’s doing, but she’d rather do that than look like an idiot when she does it wrong.

“Come here,” Crystal says, putting down her straightener and patting her legs. Gigi walks over and sits on Crystal’s lap, straddling her and wrapping her arms around her neck. “Hi,” Crystal whispers with a smile on her face, looking into Gigi’s eyes.

“Hi,” Gigi whispers back, mirroring Crystal’s smile.

“Here,” Crystal says, grabbing the joint and inhaling. She sets it down and cups Gigi’s cheeks with her hands, pulling her closer. Gigi feels her run her thumb along her bottom lip, then she presses down slightly and Gigi opens her mouth. Crystal leans forward and blows the smoke into Gigi’s mouth, then seals their lips together in a kiss. Gigi feels the smoke enter her lungs as she breathes in after they pull apart from each other. 

“That was…” Gigi says, trailing off and blowing out the smoke.

“Yeah,” Crystal says, smiling at her and passing her the joint. “You wanna try? Just inhale and hold it a little bit, then blow it back out.”

Gigi takes it from her and follows her instructions, coughing a bit to start with, but getting the hang of it. And it makes her feel really, really good.

They get very stoned before they walk to the party, and Gigi feels like she floats the whole way there.

“Wanna go grab a drink?” Crystal asks as they walk through the door.

Gigi shakes her head no and grabs Crystal’s hand. “Dance with me.”

They make their way to the makeshift dance floor and start moving to the music. Gigi keeps pulling Crystal closer until she’s completely plastered against her.

“You look so hot right now,” Gigi yells to her over the music and runs her hands down her back, lingering on her ass and giving it a squeeze. 

Crystal tips her head back and laughs. “Oh we’re playing it like that, are we?” She slides her hands up Gigi’s legs and her fingertips push just under her skirt. Gigi gasps as Crystal brushes against her panties.

“Fuck,” Gigi breathes out. “Keep going.”

Crystal leans back slightly to look Gigi in the eyes, raising an eyebrow, but she doesn’t remove her hand. “Right here? In the middle of the party? Where everyone could see?” Gigi shivers when she thinks about it, if Crystal would just move her fingers up a few inches. 

“I need you to touch me,” Gigi begs, grabbing Crystal’s wrist and pulling her hand up just that tiny bit higher. She groans when Crystal’s finger touches her where she wants it. But then all too quickly it’s gone. “What?”

“I’m assuming this is the weed talking, so I’m not going to fuck you in the middle of the dance floor. But I will fuck you in the bathroom.”

Gigi moves the fastest she’s ever moved in her life to get to the bathroom, pulling Crystal along with her.

“Just like old times, huh?” Crystal asks before Gigi kisses her, and there’s no more talking after that. 

As Crystal slips her fingers up Gigi’s skirt again, pushing her panties to the side and pushing a finger inside her, Gigi thinks about the first time they were together in that same bathroom, doing the exact same thing they’re doing right now. Gigi groans and slips her tongue into Crystal’s mouth, moving her hips in time with Crystal’s hand as she adds another finger. She can feel it in every cell of her body when Crystal’s thumb makes contact with her clit and she has to pull away from the kiss to take a deep breath. 

Gigi’s teetering on the edge and she knows she won’t last much longer as Crystal keeps up her motions with her fingers and attaches her mouth to Gigi’s neck. She can’t control what comes out of her mouth as she tips over the edge, grabbing onto Crystal for stability as her orgasm rocks through her.

“I love you,” Gigi mumbles between kisses as she comes down. “I love you so much and you’re so good to me. You make me feel so good all the time. You’re my favorite human.” Apparently she gets sentimental when she’s high.

“You’re my favorite human too,” Crystal chuckles. Before she can say anything else Gigi pushes her up against the counter and unzips her pants, letting them fall to the floor, seeing that she’s not wearing underwear as per usual.

Gigi helps her up onto the counter before dropping to her knees and licking into her cunt, once again having flashbacks.

The first time Gigi did this she actually had no idea what she was doing. She knew what felt good on her, from the few times boys could actually figure something out, but nothing has ever felt the way it does when she’s with Crystal. And she wants to make Crystal feel the same way.

Crystal’s moans spur her on and she licks in deeper, tongue sweeping across her opening and pushing in briefly before licking a broad stripe up to her clit. She sucks it into her mouth the way she knows Crystal likes and adds a couple fingers to work on finishing her off. By the time Crystal comes under her tongue, clenching around her fingers and moaning her name, Gigi feels like she could get herself off again in about thirty seconds. 

She refrains though, and just stands up to kiss Crystal again, running her hands along her thighs, needing to touch her wherever she can.

“That was fun,” Crystal says once they finally pull apart, hopping off the counter to get fully dressed again. “Wanna go dance again?”

Gigi lets Crystal lead her to the dance floor this time, and they spend the rest of the party in each other’s arms, moving to the beat of the music and letting a feeling of euphoria wash over them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the song WAP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so dumb lol

The first time Crystal hears WAP at a party she immediately becomes obsessed with it. She finds herself singing it to herself as she’s doing daily tasks, from her homework to the dishes and everything in between.

Gigi, on the other hand, hates it. Which makes Crystal sing it even more. She brings it into the conversation any chance she gets. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” Gigi asks, whispering in Crystal’s ear in the kitchen of the party they’re at, trailing her fingers along her shoulder. The tone of her voice makes her intentions very clear.

Crystal nods and grabs Gigi’s hand, leading her out the door. They make it back to Gigi’s dorm room and she practically pounces, pushing Crystal up against the door and kissing her roughly.

Crystal groans into the kiss and ruts against the thigh that Gigi has positioned between her legs. She grips Gigi’s ass, pulling her closer to provide herself with more friction. Gigi moves to her neck, attaching her lips and kissing down to the skin exposed by the button up shirt she’s wearing, top three buttons undone.

Gigi bites down and Crystal gasps. “Fuck, let’s go to the bed.”

They shed their clothes as they cross the room, tangling together on Gigi’s bed. Crystal pushes Gigi down flat and lies half on top of her. “Can I sit on your face?” she asks, caressing Gigi’s cheek.

Gigi nods, and Crystal moves quickly. “This pussy is wet, come take a dive,” she sings as she straddles her.

“Stop,” Gigi says, glaring up at Crystal. Crystal giggles until Gigi’s face relaxes.

“Put this pussy right in your face,” she sings again, knee walking up Gigi’s body until she gets into position.

“I hate you!” Gigi yells, slapping Crystal’s thigh, and Crystal throws her head back with laughter. 

“Okay, okay, sorry,” Crystal says, still giggling, but stopping quickly once she feels Gigi’s breath on her. 

“Yessss,” Crystal groans as she sinks down, feeling Gigi’s tongue diving in, but she can’t resist adding in one more lyric. “Swipe your nose like a credit card.” 

“Nope. Get off.” Gigi says, pushing her away.

“No, no! I’ll stop,” Crystal promises, reaching down and grabbing Gigi’s head and moving back so Gigi can lick into her again. “Just keep doing that. Yeahhh.”

Crystal’s mind goes blank except for the feeling of Gigi’s tongue working its magic on her clit, and she can’t sing any more lyrics even if she wants to. She rides Gigi’s face until she comes, and then she collapses next to her, kissing the taste of herself out of Gigi’s mouth and running her hands along her body.

“You’re so wet,” Crystal muses when she reaches between Gigi’s legs, dipping her fingers into her folds.

“Give me everything you got for this wet ass pussy,” Gigi says, and Crystal stops moving her fingers, completely in shock.

“I knew it! I knew you liked it!” she yells once she recovers, laughing her ass off. “And I will give you everything I got.” She kisses Gigi quickly on the lips one more time before moving down her body and licking in. She relishes the taste and feel of Gigi on her tongue, working to get her off and make her feel good.

Gigi comes with a gasp and Crystal crawls up to kiss her again, grinding against her thigh, feeling just as horny as when they started.

“Round two?” Gigi asks when Crystal pulls away, running her hands along Crystal’s back and ass and legs and wherever she can reach.

“I want you to park that big mack truck right in this little garage,” Crystal replies with a serious tone, looking Gigi in the eyes as she speaks.

“That doesn’t even make sense!” Gigi yells, laughing this time, before rolling over on top of her girlfriend and kissing her again to get her to shut up.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on the prompt: do c & g experiment more toys in hot party au? maybe a plug or a wireless vibe while at a party? 👀 sorry if this isn’t the type of ask you want to read but i’m genuinely curious and i am quite literally obsessed with that universe and everything else you write.

Gigi checks her phone when her late class is finally over and is bombarded by text messages from Crystal.

_meet me at the party  
hurry up  
i miss u  
where are youuuuuuuuuu??_

She laughs as she reads through them all. Even though Crystal for sure knows that she’s going to be late, she apparently just wants to bug Gigi, which is not surprising to her in the least.

**_Girl I just got out of class. I’ll be there as soon as I can  
But I miss you too 🥰_ **

_can’t wait to see u  
i have a feeling its gonna be a fun party 😉_

Gigi probably looks like an idiot, walking across campus and smiling at her phone the way she is. But she’s always got a smile on her face when Crystal is involved.

The smile falls off her face in favor of wide eyes and red cheeks when she opens the next text from Crystal. It’s a picture. One that she probably shouldn’t be looking at in public. Crystal is sitting with her legs wide open, not wearing underwear as usual, and the wireless vibrator they’d bought a few weeks ago is in full view underneath her dress.

**_Fuckkkkkk_ **

_waiting for u babe 😘_

If Gigi’s walk gets a little faster after that, it’s no one’s business but her own.

Gigi makes it to the party in record time, and sees Crystal talking to Jan when she gets there. As hot as the picture was, she decides to get a drink before she starts in on the fun, needing to compose herself a bit. She takes a sip from the cold bottle and takes her phone from her pocket, opening the app that controls the toy and giving it a blast of power, then turning it down to a low buzz with her eyes glued on her girlfriend across the room the whole time.

Crystal does a pretty good job of hiding the way it’s affecting her, at least for people who don’t know her body the way Gigi does. She sees her clench her fingers slightly while she takes a deep breath, and she takes just a second too long to reply to whatever Jan had been saying. Gigi sees her eyes wandering, clearly realizing that she’s now at the party, and she winks at her when they make eye contact.

She waits where she is while Crystal makes her way over to her, smirking at her the whole time.

“Hi honey,” Gigi says once Crystal’s standing right in front of her. 

“Hi,” Crystal replies, taking another deep breath, trying to act like she’s not affected at all by the toy that’s still vibrating.

“How are you feeling?”

“Fuck off,” Crystal says, laughing, but leans forward and kisses Gigi.

“Hey, this was your idea,” Gigi protests once Crystal pulls away.

“I know,” she starts, then leans in to whisper into Gigi’s ear. “It feels so good inside of me. And on my clit.” She bites Gigi’s ear, and Gigi feels a shiver run down her spine. “And it’s really fucking hot knowing you’re controlling it.”

“How long do we need to stay at this party?” Gigi asks, thinking about getting Crystal laid out on her bed and spending all night making her feel good. 

“Come on.” Crystal laughs again, then grabs Gigi’s hand and pulls her over to their friends. 

Gigi experiments with the different speeds and vibration settings throughout the night, watching Crystal’s reactions the whole time to see what gets to her the most. There are some presets that she’s used, but Gigi likes being able to hit Crystal with a burst at the most inopportune times. Her favorite moment is when Crystal actually moans out loud and has to cover it with an awkward cough that Gigi’s not sure anyone is buying. 

Any time it looks like Crystal might be getting close - when she has to pause in the middle of her sentences, when she bites her lip so hard it looks like she might draw blood, when her hips jerk and her knees go weak while she’s walking to the kitchen to get another drink - Gigi turns it off completely. The look that Crystal shoots her each time leaves her equal parts terrified and turned on.

Gigi’s about to send another burst of power to the toy when her phone buzzes with a new text.

_meet me in the bathroom before i spontaneously combust_

She contemplates ignoring it, but she’s just as turned on as Crystal at this point, and it’s not like she wants to say no to sex with her with girlfriend.

So she makes her way to the bathroom and Crystal pounces on her when she opens the door, kissing her roughly and shoving her up against the wall. Gigi kisses her back, and then when she pulls away she hits Crystal with another strong surge of vibrations.

“Fuck!” Crystal yells, reaching down between her legs to adjust the vibrator and moaning low and deep.

“God I’m so fucking wet. I was waiting for it to start dripping down my fucking legs.” Her fingers are shining when they re-emerge from under her dress.

“That’s so hot,” Gigi breathes out and takes Crystal’s fingers into her mouth, cleaning them off.

“Please make me come Gigi,” Crystal begs, and Gigi can’t say no to that even if she wants to. And she very much doesn’t want to.

Gigi positions her leg between Crystal’s thighs, feeling the wetness now against her own bare leg, and lets Crystal grind down on her while she keeps the vibrator going steady on its highest setting. Moans fall from her open lips as she works to get herself off, moving her hips frantically, chasing her orgasm while Gigi runs her hands up and down Crystal's side and back and anywhere she can reach.

Crystal comes with a shout, biting down on Gigi’s shoulder as her hips jerk erratically against her leg. Gigi kisses her slowly before reaching down to feel the vibrator, still going strong, and she presses it more snugly against Crystal’s clit.

“Fuck,” Crystal moans, her head dropping to rest on Gigi’s shoulder and she babbles incoherently for a few moments before she comes again. Gigi kisses her through this orgasm until Crystal pushes her away.

“Fuck, fuck, I can’t. Turn it off!” 

Gigi grabs her phone from where it’s been forgotten on the bathroom counter and Crystal breathes a sigh of relief when the vibrations stop, her chest heaving as she’s breathing hard.

Once Crystal’s breathing slows and she gets herself together, she kisses Gigi one more time before speaking.

“Let’s go. It’s my turn to pay you back, and I’m gonna need a bigger space than this bathroom to do it.”

Gigi nods enthusiastically, following Crystal from the bathroom, ready and willing for anything that she may have in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to request anything for this au you can find me on tumblr @goodemethyd


End file.
